Many individuals have installed garage door openers to implement a safe and convenient means of controlling the opening and closing of an overhead door without exiting their car.
In addition, garage door servicing companies provide services to monitor garage doors. In the event of a malfunction or failure, the dispatch of the service technicians can be managed with more flexibility on the basis of an evaluation of the data transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,238 shows a device and method for the remote diagnosis and/or remote monitoring and/or remote utilization of a microprocessor controlled door, door system, or garage door system operated by an electric motor. The microprocessor control can be connected with a data transmission device for performance of a remote diagnosis and/or remote monitoring and/or remote utilization of the microprocessor control. This patent also discloses a data transmission device or modem adapter that can connect the microprocessor control to a cellular telephone, whereupon a communication connection with a service center is established and the remote diagnosis and/or remote monitoring and/or remote utilization of the microprocessor control unit is performed from the service center.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0183008 shows a monitor with a sensor to indicate the position of a door coupled to a door opener. The module is compatible with a wireless communication protocol that operates over both a long range and short range. In addition, a door position sensor coupled to the module provides information to the user over a wireless communication channel. In one embodiment, information from the additional door position sensor is wirelessly transmitted. In another embodiment, an audio transducer couples to the module, corresponding to voice commands to operate the door opener. This publication also describes a system and methods which allows remote control and management of single or multiple door openers using a wired or wireless communication device. The device may be a cellular telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a computer, or other device that communicates using a network.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0118237 shows a system for detecting objects, including a digital image device such as a CCD camera to control a defined area for unauthorized intrusion. The digital imaging device uses a predetermined pattern positioned across a defined area from the device. The processor periodically compares the image stored in the memory with a digital representation of the predetermined pattern and a signal is sent to a control unit when the correlation is missing as a result of the object entry field of vision of the digital imaging device and obscuring said predetermined pattern.